Je suis là
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Même dans la mort, je te rattraperai, Tom.


**Titre** : Je suis là...

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Résum** : Même dans la mort, je te rattraperai, Tom. Mouah ah ah ah ah. Hn...

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi, sauf le texte qui suit.

**NDLA** : Woah... troisième fic à publier ce soir. J'en ai une autre, tiens... Nannn, un autre jour ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Un review... hummm ? Je sais que c'est court, mais j'aime bien comme ça.

Bisou et bonne lecture !

Gen

* * *

Eh... 

Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu me vois. Oh oui, tu me voix. Tu tremble. De fureur ou bien de peur ? Là est la question.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir. On t'avais dit, sûrement... oui, sans doute. « Il ne viendra pas. »

Je suis là. Juste ici. Pour un moment, du moins.

Pas que j'y sois bien, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ailleurs plutôt, aurait été cent fois mieux. Mais bon. Pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, hein ?

Bon... On commence ? J'en ai franchement marre. J'voudrais rentrer à la maison. Je suis attendu, tu vois.

Allez, Tom, debout ! Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet...

Non. Cesse de regarder activement autour de toi. Personne ne viendra. Personne ne m'a vu. Que toi. Je suis là uniquement pour toi. Prends-le comme une faveur.

J'aime vraiment ce que je vois dans tes yeux. De la terreur. Tu as peur ? Délicieux. Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés.

Je t'avais dis que jamais je n'abandonnerais. Jamais. Je suis un homme de parole.

J'en ai marre, c'est vrai. Ras le bol. J'ai envie de lancer à tout va des centaines de sorts, ne me souciant même pas qui ils atteindront. Mais je ne peux pas, bien sur. Je ne peux plus.

Je fais vraiment si peur ? Oh, je t'en pris... Toi, monsieur le roi de la torture, le prince des ténèbres numéro un au top des méchants lords noirs... T'es franchement pitoyable en ce moment.

Mais c'est comme ça, non ? Sans personne pour te baiser les pieds, t'es absolument rien. Je l'ai compris, contrairement à beaucoup. Moi je vois au travers du masque. Je suis fort. Tu as eu tord.

En tout. De me défier. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Plus maintenant. Je vais te tuer. Lentement. Sadiquement. A ta mesure. Allez, Tommy, je veux t'entendre hurler et gémir, me supplier d'épargner ta soi-disant vie. Oh, je te hais tellement... Il n'y a que toi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui puisse me faire ressentir tant de choses en même temps. Peine, dégoût, haine, colère, pitié...

Ouais, je suis sans doute fou d'avoir pitié.

Je vais te tuer... Tu le sais, en plus. Déguste le moment, je ferai pareil. Et même lorsque tu seras mort – les monstres comme toi peuvent-ils mourir ? – je serai là. Dans ton dos. Je sifflerai. Je soufflerai. Murmurerai. Et tu n'en dormiras plus. Oh, ce sera bon...Vengeance, enfin.

On me dirait fou, peut-être. Et je sourirais. Oui, possible. Mais toi et moi, Tom, savons qui est le coupable... Tu dirais que tout est une question de circonstance. Je te dirais d'aller te faire foutre. Merde...

J'voulais partir, je te jure. Mais aie-je le choix ? Encore une fois, réponse négative.

T'as vu, Tom ? Plein de morts. T'es content, non ? T'étais content ? Moi j'ai eu mal.

Mal dans ma tête quand j'ai vu les Mangemorts, les dizaines de Mangemorts transplaner devant moi et que je n'ai rien pu faire. Puis mal dans tout mon corps quand ils m'ont enfermé dans cette chambre, ce... cachot et qu'ils m'ont rué de coups... Est-ce toi qui leur a ordonné de me violer, aussi ? Tu as pris plaisir à le faire ? Merlin...

Le pire... le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas où je suis. Mon corps, je veux dire. Ce que j'ai laissé derrière. Les tiens lui ont sûrement fait honneur.

Je fais peur, hein ? Tu aurais du savoir, Tom. Oh non, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas la totalité de la prophétie. Il faut que l'un meurt de la main de l'autre. C'est comme ça. Tout est joué d'avance.

Je suis peut-être mort, mais je t'emmène avec moi.

Ma main plonge en toi. Tu sens comme c'est étrange ? Comme des picotement dans la peau. Oh, mais que je suis bête, je sais plus. Je sens plus. Mais juste à en voir ton expression, ce doit être soit extrêmement étrange, soit vraiment très douloureux. Je parierais pour la deuxième solution à en entendre maintenant ton cri. Oh, du désespoir ? Comme c'est pathétique venant de toi, Voldy. Tu permets que je t'appelle Voldy ? Bien.

Je fouille en toi. Hum... Tiens tiens, mais tu aurais vraiment un coeur, dans euh... ce corps ? Intéressant. Et si je l'agrippais... Oui, comme ça. Tirons, maintenant. Oh, ça doit vraiment faire mal...

Toi à genoux devant moi, c'est bizarre. Étrange, oui. Tu dois savoir comment on baise les pieds, non ? Fais donc. Peut-être que tu n'en auras pas le temps. Tu tombe, t'effondre. Moi ? Je ris. De te voir si faible et si démunie. Tu râle. Tu meurs. Tu crève. Salaud... Je te regarde et laisse tomber sur le sol ton organe encore palpitant. Je t'ai tué...

Je resterais bien à pleurer, crois-moi, mais comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt, je suis attendu. Oh, tu les connais sûrement. C'est toi qui les as tués, pour la plupart. Je crois qu'on fera une grande fête en ton honneur. L'ironie me bouffe, je sais. J'étais sûrement un gai luron, dans une autre vie.

Je ne sais pas si ces histoires de réincarnations sont vraies, mais si jamais je dois revenir ici, sur cette terre et peu importe le temps, je promets, je jure, Voldy, que si tu reviens également, je te botterai les fesses. On ne peut aller contre le destin, après tout.

Et le mien est simple.

T'anéantir.

Tout est une question de choix, tu sais. Tu as mal décidé. Et donc, pas conséquent, tandis que je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, toi tu brûle en enfer.

C'est bon. C'est chaud. Sucré, même. C'est l'amour, Tom. Cet amour que tu as choisi de détruire, quelle qu'en soit la source. Rien de plus pur que l'amour, mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais compris. Je m'en bourre.

Je suis là, Tom. Loin de toi, c'est vrai. Car physique, nous ne sommes plus. Mais tu entends ma voix. Je te ferai devenir fou, Tom. Plus encore que maintenant. Tu souffriras encore, toujours plus. Vengeance, mon cher.

_Vengeance_...

Fin


End file.
